warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acorn Fur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Acorn Fur |early settler=Acorn Fur |mca=Acorn Fur |mc=Acorn Fur |mother=Hawk Swoop |father=Jackdaw's Cry |brother=Lightning Tail |adopted brother=Thunderstar |mentors=Moth Flight |apps=Unknown |position1=Medicine cat |precededby1=Micah |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks = Dawn of the Clans, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown }} Acorn Fur is a dark chestnut-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes. Acorn Fur was the second SkyClan medicine cat, born shortly after the Early Settlers arrived in the forest territories to Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry. She and her brother, Lightning Tail spent their youth in Tall Shadow’s camp on the moor, along with their foster brother, Thunder. After her parents were killed in the Great Battle, Acorn Fur left to join Clear Sky's group. When Micah joined SkyClan as their first medicine cat, Acorn Fur became interested in healing, and when Micah abruptly died, Acorn Fur was set to become SkyClan's next medicine cat. Though she gained feelings for her Clanmate, Red Claw, Moth Flight forced the medicine cats to swear an oath never to have a mate or kits. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Acorn Fur and her brother, Lightning Tail, are born in Tall Shadow's camp on the moor to Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry, and are raised there with their foster brother, Thunder. Acorn Fur, Lightning Tail, Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry all participate in the Great Battle, though Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry are killed during the fight. After the battle, when all the cats decide which camp to live in, Acorn Fur chooses Clear Sky's camp in the forest, leaving her brother and Thunder on the moor. :When One Eye commandeers Clear Sky's group, Acorn Fur remain loyal to Clear Sky and helps him take back his group. During the bout of sickness, Acorn Fur tries to keep Petal and her kits alive, as they were left to die by One Eye. However, she fails, and Petal succumbs to the sickness. Acorn Fur buries Petal and she and Clear Sky restore his group. Later, Thunder and Lightning Tail choose to join Clear Sky's group and Acorn Fur is excited to reunite with her brothers again. However, Thunder soon tires of his father and creates his own group with Lightning Tail. When Clear Sky's mate, Star Flower, is kidnapped by Slash, Acorn Fur believes his story that Star Flower was taken, unlike many others who think she is a traitor. Acorn Fur follows Clear Sky to persuade the other groups to help, and participates in the battle to rescue Star Flower. Super Editions :In Moth Flight's Vision, after their ancestors inform Moth Flight of the Clans' assigned medicine cats, Clear Sky orders Acorn Fur to watch over Micah. Acorn Fur is hostile toward Micah at first, but she soon grows interested in Micah's skills with herbs. After Micah's death, Acorn Fur takes over the position of SkyClan's medicine cat and Moth Flight trains her. She later develops affection toward Red Claw and hopes to have kits with him one day. However, Moth Flight, not wanting Acorn Fur to make the same mistake that she did, establishes the law forbiding medicine cats to take a mate or have kits. Acorn Fur is confused and indignant, but vows her celibacy. Detailed description :Acorn Fur is a short and thick-furred, dark chestnut-brown she-cat with bright amber eyes and a smooth, straight muzzle. Trivia Author statements *When asked about the relationship with Acorn Fur and Thunderstar, Kate said that Acorn Fur did have a small crush on him, but they decided to not pursue it on the storyline, saying she and the others on the team had different plans for Acorn Fur.Revealed on Kate's Facebook. **This is proven to be true, as in Moth Flight's Vision, she becomes the medicine cat of SkyClan. Mistakes *Despite being called an adult in the previous book, and being old enough to participate in battle, Acorn Fur is listed as a kit in The Blazing Star. *She has mistakenly been called Acorn Leaf. *She has mistakenly been called a warrior, despite being SkyClan's medicine cat. Character pixels Quotes |''See more''}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages